tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jack Conway
Graceville, Minnesota, Estados Unidos de América |fecha de defunción = 11 de octubre de 1952 (65 años) |lugar de defunción = Pacific Palisades, California, Estados Unidos de América |otros nombres = |cónyuge = Virginia Bushman, Viola Barry |hijos = Pat Conway, Rosemary Conway |sitio web = |premios óscar = |premios globo de oro = |premios bafta = |premios emmy = |premios tony = |premios grammy = |premios cannes = |premios goya = |premios cesar = |premios ariel = |premios condor = |otros premios = Una estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood, en el 1500 de Vine Street, por su dedicación al cine |imdb = 0176699 }} Jack Conway (17 de julio de 1887 – 11 de octubre de 1952) fue un director, actor y productor cinematográfico estadounidense. Resumen biográfico Su verdadero nombre era Hugh Ryan Conway, y nació en Graceville, Minnesota. Era el padre del actor Pat Conway por su matrimonio con Virginia Bushman. También fue padre de la escritora Rosemary Conway, siendo en este caso la madre la actriz del cine mudo Viola Barry. Jack Conway falleció en 1952 en Pacific Palisades (Los Ángeles), California. Fue enterrado en el Cementerio Forest Lawn Memorial Park de Glendale (California). Filmografía Director * Julia Misbehaves (Julia se porta mal) (1948) * Desire Me (1947) * The Hucksters (Los vendedores) (1947) * High Barbaree (1947) * Dragon Seed (Estirpe de dragón) (1944) * Assignment in Brittany (1943) * Crossroads (1942) * Honky Tonk (Quiero a este hombre) (1941) * Love Crazy (Mi marido está loco) (1941) * Boom Town (Fruto dorado) (1940) * Lady of the Tropics (1939) * Let Freedom Ring (1939) * Too Hot to Handle (Sucedió en China) (1938) * A Yank at Oxford (Un yanqui en Oxford) (1938) * Saratoga (1937) * Libeled Lady (Una mujer difamada) (1936) * A Tale of Two Cities (1935) * One New York Night (El cuarto número 309) (1935) * The Gay Bride (La novia alegre) (1934) * The Girl from Missouri (Busco un millonario) (1934) * Tarzán y su compañera (1934) * Viva Villa! (1934) * The Solitaire Man (1933) * The Nuisance (1933) * Hell Below (Honduras de infierno) (1933) * Red-Headed Woman (La pelirroja) (1932) * But the Flesh Is Weak (El conquistador irresistible) (1932) * Arsène Lupin (1932) * Just a Gigolo (Nada más que un gigoló) (1931) * The Easiest Way (La pecadora) (1931) * New Moon (Claro de luna) (1931) * The Unholy Three (1930) * They Learned About Women (1930) * Untamed (1929) * Our Modern Maidens (Jugar con fuego) (1929) * Alias Jimmy Valentine (1928) * While the City Sleeps (1928) * The Smart Set (1928) * Bringing Up Father (El paseo del perro) (1928) * Twelve Miles Out (Filibusteros modernos) (1927) * The Understanding Heart (1927) * Brown of Harvard (1926) * Soul Mates (1925) * The Only Thing (1925) * The Hunted Woman (1925) * The Roughneck (1924) * The Heart Buster (1924) * The Trouble Shooter (1924) * Lucretia Lombard (1923) * Sawdust (1923) * What Wives Want (1923) * Trimmed in Scarlet (1923) * The Prisoner (1923) * Quicksands (1923) * Another Man's Shoes (1922) * The Long Chance (1922) * Don't Shoot (1922) * Step on It! (1922) * Across the Deadline (1922) * A Daughter of the Law (1921) * The Millionaire (1921) * The Rage of Paris (1921) * The Kiss (1921) * The Servant in the House (1921) * The Killer (1921) * The Lure of the Orient (1921) * The Spenders (1921) * The U.P. Trail (1920) * The Dwelling Place of Light (1920) * Riders of the Dawn (1920) * The Money Changers (1920) * Lombardi, Ltd. (1919) * A Diplomatic Mission (1918) * Desert Law (1918) * Her Decision (1918) * Little Red Decides (1918) * You Can't Believe Everything (1918) * Because of a Woman (1917) * Bond of Fear (1917) * The Charmer (1917) * Come Through (1917) * A Jewel in Pawn (1917) * Polly Redhead (1917) * The Little Orphan (1917) * Her Soul's Inspiration (1917) * The Mainspring (1916) * The Measure of a Man (1916) * The Doctor's Decision (1916) * The Torment (1916) * The Social Buccaneer (1916) * The Beckoning Trail (1916) * The Silent Battle (1916) * Bitter Sweet (1916) * Judgment of the Guilty (1916) * The Penitentes (1915) * The Wrong Prescription (1914) * The Struggle (1913/III) * When Sherman Marched to the Sea (1913) * The Old Armchair (1913) * In the Long Run (1912) * House of Pride (1912) * His Only Son (1912) * Her Indian Hero (1912) Actor * Roof Tops of Manhattan (1935) * The Killer (1921) * A Royal Democrat (1919) * Restless Souls (1919) * The Little Orphan (1917) * Macbeth (1916) * Bitter Sweet (1916) * Big Jim's Heart (1915) * Added Fuel (1915) * Captain Macklin (1915) * The Outcast (1915) * What Might Have Been (1915) * The Wrong Prescription (1914) * The Wireless Voice (1914) * Burning Daylight: The Adventures of 'Burning Daylight' in Alaska (1914) * The Valley of the Moon (1914) * The Chechako (1914) * The Old Maid (1914) * The Claim Jumper (1913) * In the End (1913) * Patsy's Luck (1913) * The Trail of the Lonesome Mine (1913) * Good-for-Nothing Jack (1913) * The Struggle (1913) * Soldiers Three (1913) * Birds of Prey (1913) * When Sherman Marched to the Sea (1913) * Brought to Bay (1913) * A Child of War (1913) * Will o' the Wisp (1913) * The Twelfth Juror (1913) * When Lincoln Paid (1913) * The Old Armchair (1913) * The Civilian (1912) * His Only Son (1912) * The Boomerang (1912) * Sundered Ties (1912) * Uncle Bill (1912) * The Alibi (1912) * How Steve Made Good (1912) * The Obligation (1912) * The Soldier Brothers of Susanna (1912) * The Undoing of Slim Bill (1912) * The Bugler of Battery B (1912) * A Gentleman of Fortune (1912) * Hard Luck Bill (1912) * The Land of Might (1912) * The Squatter's Child (1912) * The Mountain Daisy (1912) * The Scalawag (1912) * The Sheriff's Round-Up (1912) * The Counting of Time (1912) * The Thespian Bandit (1912) * The Everlasting Judy (1912) * The Post Telegrapher (1912) * The Little Nugget (1912) * The Love Trail (1912) * Her Indian Hero (1912) * Two Men and the Law (1912) * Across the Sierras (1912) * A Pair of Jacks (1912) * The Fighting Chance (1912) * The Battle of the Red Men (1912) * The Empty Water Keg (1912) * George Warrington's Escape (1911) * A Painter's Idyl (1911) * Coals of Fire (1911) * John Oakhurst, Gambler (1911) * Arizona Bill (1911) * The Voyager: A Tale of Old Canada (1911) * Kit Carson's Wooing (1911) * The Totem Mark (1911) * The Sheriff of Tuolomne (1911) * Her Indian Mother (1910) * The Indian Scout's Vengeance (1910) * The Old Soldier's Story (1909) Productor * The Girl from Missouri (1934) * Hell Below (1933) * Just a Gigolo (1931) * Our Modern Maidens (1929) Referencia Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Nacidos en 1887 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1952 Categoría:Directores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Productores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood an:Jack Conway de:Jack Conway en:Jack Conway (filmmaker) fi:Jack Conway fr:Jack Conway it:Jack Conway ja:ジャック・コンウェイ (映画監督) nl:Jack Conway no:Jack Conway